This disclosure relates to an apparatus and process for on-demand attachment and/or disengagement of components, and more particularly, to on-demand attachment and/or disengagement of components in response to an activation signal.
Hook and loop type separable fasteners are well known and are used to join two members detachably to each other. These types of fasteners generally have two components disposed on opposing member surfaces. One component typically includes a plurality of resilient hooks while the other component typically includes a plurality of loops. When the two components are pressed together they interlock to form a releasable engagement. The resulting joint created by the engagement is relatively resistant to shear and pull forces, and weak in peel strength forces. As such, peeling one component from the other component can be used to separate the components with a minimal applied force. As used herein, the term “shear” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to slide relative to each other in a direction parallel to their plane of contact. The term “pull force” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to move relative to each other in the direction perpendicular to their plane of contact. Hook and loop type separable fasteners can require different release times to maximize effectiveness for different applications. In some applications, release times are not critical whereas in other applications release times are critical and may be on the order of a few milliseconds.
Shape memory materials generally refer to materials or compositions that have the ability to remember their original shape, which can subsequently be recalled by applying an external stimulus. As such, deformation from the original shape is a temporary condition. Exemplary shape memory materials include shape memory alloys, shape memory polymers, and the like.
Shape memory alloys (SMA's) generally refer to a group of metallic materials that demonstrate the ability to return to some previously defined shape or size when subjected to an appropriate thermal stimulus. Shape memory alloys are capable of undergoing phase transitions in which their flexural modulus, yield strength, and shape orientation are altered as a function of temperature. Generally, in the low temperature, or martensite phase, shape memory alloys can be plastically deformed and upon exposure to some higher temperature will transform to an austenite phase, or parent phase, returning to their shape prior to the deformation. Materials that exhibit this shape memory effect only upon heating are referred to as having one-way shape memory. Those materials that also exhibit shape memory upon re-cooling are referred to as having two-way shape memory behavior.
Shape memory polymers (SMP's) are known in the art and generally refer to a group of polymeric materials that demonstrate the ability to return to some previously defined shape when subjected to an appropriate thermal stimulus. Shape memory polymers are capable of undergoing phase transitions in which their shape orientation is altered as a function of temperature. Generally, SMP's have two main segments, a hard segment and a soft segment. The previously defined or permanent shape can be set by melting or processing the polymer at a temperature higher than the highest thermal transition followed by cooling below that thermal transition temperature. The highest thermal transition is usually the glass transition temperature (Tg) or melting point of the hard segment. A temporary shape can be set by heating the material to a temperature higher than the Tg or the transition temperature of the soft segment, but lower than the Tg or melting point of the hard segment. The temporary shape is set while processing the material at the transition temperature of the soft segment followed by cooling to fix the shape. The material can be reverted back to the permanent shape by heating the material above the transition temperature of the soft segment.